can you hear my painful screm?
by Ellinia
Summary: girls.. still treated like tissues somewhere in our socity. will they see light? will their painful scream turn into a soft smile ever? will this girl able to come out from the dark place to a enlighten place will her painful scream turn into a joyful and proud laugh? maybe. to know peep inside . idea taken from recent thrilling episode of crime patrol satarag call 100.
1. Chapter 1

she is the daughter of a business man , named mayank malhotra.. she has two brothers . rounak and tanmay.. both are married . she is 19 years old now.. her whole family is enjoying a party dowdownstairs . but she is not.. she is sitting in her room beside the window enjoying the cool. and calm breez.. tears were rolling down her cheeks and the wind made her curly hair fly and they were brushing away her tears.. her parents and brothers and sister - in - laws told her many. times to attend the party , they were saying that she has to do in the parties what they do after she turns 21. so they asked her to attend the party.. but she didn't go.. she hated the party.. because she is watching the same thing after she started to understand the world.. every year at every month or sometimes every week they have this business dealing parties.. her dad and brothers throw these parties when they have deal with very big and rich business man.. and she is watching after doing these deals her sister - in - laws goes into a room with the men.. and the other guests in the party does the same..

when she was small and asked what her sister - in - laws used to do with other men in the rooms the answer she always got that they play and enjoys themselves . but when she started to understand the world she got the correct answer to her question . and when she got that a hatred for her family startesd to develop inside her heart..

* * *

she is 21 today.. she is reading medical science.. she wants to join cid mumbai forensic and go away from this place to a peaceful place.. she was reading a book when her father came to the room.. she looked up and met her father's cold gaze..

" tarika aj sham ko ghar mai party hai.. you are 21 now.. so you have to attend the party tonight . aur tum. jante ho ki. hum keya chahte hai.. "

her father handed her a long necked , backless and knee touching one piece..

" aj sham ko tum ye pehenke aoge.. aur aj karoro ( billion ) ke deal honewala hai. itna jawan larki dekhke mr jay khush ho. jayenge.. entertain him. as much you can.. agar ye deal hat lag jaye. toh humari laotery lag jayega.. "

" itne salo. mai itne sare karoro ki business deal hua usse man nahi bharta aplogoka? " her weak and low but aggressive voice came..

" javan samhalke bat karo tarika.. " her father shouted..

" aur han iske. sath matching earrings , ye lo.. " her sister - in. - law's voice came from behind..

they handed tarika the things and went out. without watching her teary and pleading eyes.. she threw the dress on the ground and cried in a low voice..

in the next moment she received a tight slap on her. face and. felt the dress packet. crashing on her face and in. the next moment she heard a loud bang of the door.. she cried there clutching the bed sheet. tightly..

in the evening she got ready. she was feeling really uncomfortable in that short and open dress.. she hesitatingly came downstairs and saw the usual scenery . a shiver passed down her whole body..she went over her brother. at answer to his beconing.. she. went and stood beside him.. he was talking to the business man. when she was going to him many thirsty eyes. were. looking at her demandingly.. when she stood beside his brother that man. started to look. at her. making her shiver to. the core.. he. was looking at her like a thirsty dog. . his brother ended the discussion with him and shaked hand. then holded tarika ' s hand firmly. and brought his face close to her ear.

" koi hoshiyari karneki. koshish mat karna. samjhi. "

saying this he pushed her hardly and made her stand beside him. he took her to a room.. he made her sit on bed and tried to. go close to her .. she stood up at once and went far from him..

" please.. I'm sorry mujse nahi hoga ye sab. please leave me.. I don't want to do this. " she said hugging herself her back towards him..

he came and hold her and said " lagta hai aj peheli. bar aye ho . chinta mat karo main tumhe chot nahi pahouchaunga.. chill.. I'll just...

he stopped by a push from her " maine bola na nahi.. matlab nahi.. please excuse me.. "

she tried to go away but he pulled her and said " aise toh. ttumhe jane nahi dunga darling .. ab ageye ho toh kam karke hi jaoge.. " he tried to force her but. she slapped him tight leaving him shocked ..

she went. to her room crying and here mr jay shouted on them and left without dealing..

she was in her room crying badly.. she. needed a support of love then.. but unfortunately she had none.. her whole family came to her and she shivered in fear.. her brother came and hold her hair tightly

" kaha tha na. zyada hoshiyari mat kar.. ab itna karoro ka nuksan tu thik karega? han? "

and they beat her like animal . her cry didn't reach the thick. wall of their. ears.. that night became hell for her

* * *

she is 26 now.. age changed.. she grew up.. weather changed , years changed but her family's dirty business didn't change at all.. even she didn't change . she is still against this business..

in these years she tried many times to escape.. but couldn't .

when there is a party they are informed in the morning to be prepared for the party in the evening.. at first she tried to escape.. when she was informed about party she got out of the house and didn't return before next day . but for how many days. they didn't leave her. when they understood her trick they too used some trick.. they didn't tell her in the morning but in the evening before 1 hour of the party.. on the first day she refused.. so they let her. be because they didn't want to waste their so called precious., important time.. but in the next time they informed her only before 30 minute of the party . that day. she fleed again using an opportunity .. when she returned the next day she didn't know what hell was waiting for her.. first they. again tortured her and then they took her fforcefully to a hospital and inserted a chip - tracker under her neck..

after that it was no use of escaping. if she even escaped they brought her back . after that they they didn't even informed her about party. . just before party they made her drink a glass of drugged milk . she drank it because she used to drink milk every evening .. so they didn't had too force her.. after drinking that milk when she comes to consciousness , it's too late.. she didn't have other way than crying silently sometimes loudly..

today , she is sitting beside her window cursing her luck and talking to her. God .

tarika pov crying : hey bhagwan , keu ? keu. karrahe ho mere sath aisa.. keu? kabhi kabhi lagta hai jaan de du khudki.. keya faida hai aise zindegi zineka.. phir. lagta hai shayed kismat mai accha kuch intezar karraha hai.. use dekhneke pehele yesab jhelna parega.. per aur kitna ? aur kitna sehena parega yesab ? aur kitne din ? apko toh ek bara patther ( stone ) ki niche rehete hue ek chota sa insect bhi dikhai deta hai. toh phir itne salo se main yesab sehe rahi hu.. itna dukh se guzar rahi hu.. dard mai roz chikti hu. apko. meri dard dikhai nahi deta ? meri pukar sunai nahi deta apko? aur kitne din yaha rehena parega mujhe ? mujse koi larka shadi bhi karega geya? ji paungi main ek khushal zindegi? ap. sun rahe ho meri pukar? kab nikaloge mujhe yahase bhagwan? kabbbb.. "

she was crying her heart out with these questions ?

will her painful scream stop ever?

* * *

 **sorry if I've hurt anyone ' s feelings .. but this is the bitter truth which still exists in our society ..**

 **I'll not hide. . idea is taken from the. recent episode of crime patrol satarag call 100.. I was shaking in anger while watching that episode..**

 **this idea just hit my head.**

 **let me know about your feelings . I'm again sorry if I've hurt anyone ' s feelings..**

 **can't garenty when next chapter will come..**

 **r & r **


	2. sallute women

" aj sham ko party hai gyetri.. tarika ko drug de dena ajki dudh ( milk ) mai. main nikal raha hu. tum bhi tayiar rehena aj sham ok? " saying this tanmay went to his work unknown of the fact that tarika was listening their conversation..

she came to her room and started talking to herself

tarika : " drug " gave a painful smile and continued " isiliye mujhe dhudh pineke bad kabhi kabhi main us halat mai uthti hu jab ki mujhe kuch yad hi nahi ata main kaise phouchi.. , " she brushed her tears and made a hard face " bas.. bohot ho chuka hai.. aur nahi. agar main aise chup baithungi toh meri. kismat badlegi bhi nahi. ajtal jitni bar police complain karne geyi is tracker ki waja se pakar lia mujhe.. pata nahi kaha se meri fake mental treatment ka fake reports bana lia.. agar complain kar bhi du toh wo. reports dikhake mujhe pagal sabit karke le ata hai. . agar aur chup baithu toh mujhe kabhi na kabhi pagal khane ( mental asylum ) bhi bhej dega. bas.. I've to make a move now . aj main dudh nahi piungi. aur nahi mana karungi. balki main sabko ye kahungi ki mujhe yesab karnemai aur koi problem nahi hai. phir aj sham mujhe kisibhi tarha us businessman ko behosh karke bhagke ye chip tracker nikalwanai hi paregi. phir main apni dream. jaga pe jaungi.. cid mumbai beauro. " a weak. but sattisfied smile appeared on her face..

 **flashback,**

 **there was a party again that day. they informed her before . after sometime when her sister - in - law came to give her milk she found the room empty.. she called everyone and told them that she was not there.. they looked for her location and found her near police station..**

 **tf : shit.. pata tha mujhe ye larki ekdin police ke pass jayegi. chalo sab..**

 **mayank : per papa police ko hum keya bolenge? wo log toh tarika ke bat ko hi yakin karega .**

 **tf : chinta mat karo.. . humare bat yakin karwaneke liye rasta hai mere pas . fihal chalo..**

 **they went to the police station and found her sitting there and crying . she looked up and saw them. seeing them she stood up with jeark and said to the lady officer " mam , ye hai mere wo giri hui family.. ye sab. yaha ageye hai meri andar lagaya hua tracker ki help se.. please insab ko chorna mat.. arrest kijhiye..**

 **police officer ( p. o. ) : ye jo bolrahi hai keya wo sab sach hai ?**

 **tf : dekhiye mam.. hume nahi pata ye apko keya keya kaha. but I. want to show you something.. ye lijhiye.. saying this he handed the officer a file..**

 **p. o. : ye ?**

 **tf : han. ye mental patient hai..**

 **hearing this tarika looked at her father shocked.. she felt that someone has snached her talking power and she is being pulled inside the ground .**

 **tarika. ' s father continued : mam.. ye mental patient hai.. ise kabhi bhi pagalpan ka doura parta hai . ise tab lagta hai ki sab iski dushman hai.. iske sath bura karraha hai. aur ise khudko bhi pata nahi hota ki ye keya bol rahi hai.. darasal iske ek bohot karibi dost thi . uske bina ye kahi nahi jati thi.. uski sath bohot bura hua tha aur usne suicide kar li.. tab ise bhi gehera sadma laga aur ye.. "**

 **then he wiped some fake tears and signalled. his sons to make a sad face also and they did so..**

 **p. o. : dekhiye inki kheyal rakiye. aur humesha ankho ke samne rakhiye.. per inhone jo case kia hai aplogoke liye use. toh inhe hi uthana parega..**

 **t. f. : ji mujhe lagta hai ab ye aisa nahi karegi. jab ye pagalpan ki doura se kal bahar ayegi hum ise le ayenge.**

 **p. o. : ok.**

 **they brought her home without forcing her.. because seeing their thinking she lost her power to talk and walk. she was in a shock. they just left her and went.. she didn't even cry or shout.. just laid there without even a blink..**

 **the next day she withdrew the case.. and when she came back home the day became a hell for her with many burry on her face hand and all over her body..**

 **flashback ends...**

she got out from her room and went where her mother - father and sister - in - laws were present .. she sat there looking nervous..

" keya bolna hai ? " her father asked in a cold voice .

" mujhe koi problem nahi hai . main bohot wakt se socha. aur sochke ye hi samjha ki ye sab se bhagke koi faida nahi.. aur ye bhi ek alag zindegi hai. ismai alag sa maza hai..aj se. mujhe ye sab se koi problem nahi hai.. main kaeungi.. aplog jitna logoke sath sone ke liye bologe main soungi.. I'll enjoy this life.. it'll be better than running and being upset.. aur apko pata hai ? ye descision leneke bad se na mujhe alag sa mehesus horaha hai.. bohot khush lagrahi hai.. I'm ready.. " she said in a jolly voice thinking a free future..

all of. them looked at her surprised and gave a smile..

t. f. : good.. that would be better for you..

rounak : wow. phir toh aj double. party hoga.. ek. humare business party.. aur dusra tarika ki acceptation ki party..

tarika said with a jolly mood : wow.. aj. sham ko party hai ?

tanmay : han.. wo bhi pehele se bara business deal.. mr abhinash . aur agar aj koi hoshiyari ki toh tujhe bistar se bandh kar party mai moujud sare admi ko bhej dunga.. samji ?

tarika : koi hoshiyari nahi karungi dada.. she said with a mistrious smile..

* * *

it's the most awaited evening . she abordoned herself nicely . when the main guest mr abhinash arrived she was called downstairs . she was too much excited about her free life.. she was thinking how she will fly with wide open wings in the wide sky spreading colour..

rounak : well mr. abhinash she will go with you today. my sister.. tarika.

tarika pov : huh sister . really sister .

she was ready now.. she was going through the whole plan in mind while walking towards the room. they entered inside the room and tarika went in first .

when mr abhinash was busy in locking the door she quickly picked up a heavy vase. when he looked back she didn't give him any chance to understand anything and twisted him by holding his mouth and pressed her palm tightly while in the same time she hit him on his head with a force and made him unconscious. and threw him on bed .. she ran towards the window with excitement and opened it.. she smiled widely when the fresh air of mumbai touched her face.. but when she was about to go through the window something shiny hit her eye and she hide her eyes with palm and looked back at the source.. she saw that the light of the room fall on something made of steel inside mr abhinash ' s poclet and it was shining. . she didn't care and again was going . but she again stopped as something clicked inside her mind.. the desgine of that thing seemed familiar . she stepped back inside and went near unconscious abhinash.. she pulled that thing out.. her hand and body started trembling seeing that.. her brother told that he was a bisinessman. . but the thing she was holding was a batch. not an ordinery one.. the batch had CID written on it ..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

she sat on the bed with a thud holding her forehead in palm in seeing what she had done.. beside she couldn't believe her luck. she looked at the man lying unconscious again and looked back at the batch again.. she opened the batch with trembling hands and saw the identity ..

a picture of handsome man with dark eyes and hair silly on forehead with a mistrous smile. . bellow the photo written

 **Senior** **Inspector** **Abhijeet**

 **CID MUMBAI**

she was shocked and looked back at the man but didn't find any match with the photo . she looked closely and found some mark beside his brade .. she watched that kneely for sometime and then pulled by the corner of the brade .. to her surprise it came out.. she was looking at his face amazed . she touchd his face with her trembling fingers and pulled back immediately . then she went to the washroom and brought some water and spilted it on his face.. after sometime he came into consciousness .

" ahh.. " a low voice came from his mouth.. he sat holding his head in hand and opened his eyes after sometime and meet her big black eyes.. for the first time in her life she is looking so deep in someone ' s eye and found too much peace.. the same was with him . both were out of the world . they came back by a sudden voice of music oitside.. abhijeet looked his batch laying beside her and his fake brade.. and then looked back at her again.. she looked hesitated and started

" s...s..sir I'm sorry sir.. wo mujhe nahi pata tha ki ap ... "

she was cut by abhijeet " it's ok ms tarika.. aur waise bhi , ap jo kia bilkul sahi kia.. "

" ji ? ! " she asked little surprised .

" matlab., agar ab ye main na hoke koi aur hota toh.. isliye ,. ap jo kia sahi kia.. " he said flashing his most charming smile.

" j..ji sir .. " she said giving a nervous smile .

" waise sir ap yaha ? maltab ap kaise phouchi yaha ?. " she asked still hesitated..

" mere khabri .. usdin jab ap. police station geye thaey complain likhwwne mere khabri tha waha . usne mujhe apke baremai bataya.. maine team ke sath thori chan bin ki aur aj yaha sabko rangi. hato pakarne wale thaey.. waise tarika . he said pulling out a. recorder and hold it infront of her and continued " agar aj yaha mere jaga koi aur hota toh ap keya karte? aur kitne din sehete yesab ? he asked..

" sirf ajtak hi.. " she said giving weak smile. .

" matlab? he asked giving a confused look and added " shuru se batayiye..

" she started from the beginning and ended at today's morning and her plan .

abhijeet was shaking in anger and muttered a small thanx and turned off the recorder..

" insan aise giloni harkat kaise kar sakte hai ? apni beti ko . chi.. what type of humans are they ? Koi itni niche kese gir sakte hai? inlogo ko agar janwar bhi kaha jayega to janwar bhi insult honge... even animals show kindness .. animals are far more better than these type of cunning idiots.. if a father and brother themselves were doing this then whom should a girl trust ? they must feel ashamed to do this. Hamari soceity mai high class familly aur rich familly mai e saab jese normal matter baan chuki hai... Agar koi rokna caha usse bhi khatam kar dete hai. it's hard to digest the harsh bitter truth of the the bitter truth is that we live in such cruel world where girls always fell prey and helpless. why do girls suffer always? Girls are the beautiful creation of god... omen power is not less than anything in this world. Holy books say that even god respects women . men should learn to respect women. he was super angry on them .

" janke accha laga ki asie insan bhi hai jo aurto ko respect karte hai.. " she said softly and in a ppeaceful voice . .

abhijeet looked at her for some second and then brought out his cell phone and called team. . then they came out . her family looked at them and both passed a big grin to them. . they became happy thinking that finally tarika copped with them .. but in the next moment when the whole cid team entered their smilly face turned into a scared one . and tarika ' s grin was replaced by a big ,. satisfied , free and enjoyable gein.. she had happy tears in her eyes seeing them getting arrested..

rounak : aye aye keya horaha hai.. dekhiye acp yaha koi rape nahi horaha hai.. sab apni marzi se jarahe hai.

daya hold his coller firmly and said " wo court pe jake batana chal. . "

tanmay : likin court ko sabut aur statement chahiye.. wo hai aplogoke pas ?

abhijeet : sirf sabut nahi.. gaowah ( witness ) victim aur statement sab hai humare pas. teri behen. . nahi teri behen nahi. sirf tarika.

" sirf tarika nahi.. cid mumbai forensic expert dr tarika.. " a cold voice came from behind..

everybody turned towards the direction and found dcp chitrole standing there. .

tarika got a shock and stood there like a statue . dcp came and handed her the letter .. " congratulations ms tarika . you are selected.. you are going to join cid mumbai forensic from next Monday. . you will. aisist the most buddh...

" umm sir ? " he was cut in the middle by acp .

dcp continued after correcting himself " I mean sabse badhe aur famous mumbai forensic expert dr salukeh..

tarika read the letter with eyes full of happy smile .. dcp went and her family looked at her with hate and jealous eyes..

" congratulations dr tarika. . and welcome to the most loveable family of cid mumbai " abhijeet said forwarding his hand .

she smiled big and shaked hand. . everybody did the same ..

...

...

...

...

...

she came back from her past trance by a warm and healing kiss on her forehead .. this kiss heals all her pains and give her peace .. she lifted her head and met his ashuring gaze. which was ashuring her that she will never be alone . she. won't have to face any pain .. she can be sure and relax when he is with her.. and that is for her whole life even , if next 7 lifetime exists , till then.. she doesn't have to tell him anytthing about her pain ,. her hesitant , her loneliness .. he understands. everything just looking into her eyes for once. . she kept her head back on his chest and hugging him tightly

" hmm . . apko sunai deta tha meri chik. dikhta tha meri dard . ap bas meri imtehan li . sahi wakt ka intezar kia.. aur ab. . ab apne aisa insan ko bheja meri life mai jo meri na bolne pe bhi sirf meri ankho dekhke samajh leti hai mujpe keya bit rahi hai.. thank you so much bhagwan ji , meri life mai abhijeet ko deneke liye.. "

" abhijeet? " she called him softly..

" hmm? " he replied waving his fingers in her hairs .

" accha hua ,. uswakt maine khud khushi na karke himmat leke baithi thi. . age badhneke baremai sochi . bhagwan pe bishwas rakha . isiliye ab dekho kaha se kaha pohouch geyi main.. aj main suraj ke hat ( hand ) pakarke raha chal rahi hu.. I'm so lucky abhijeet .. " she said still her head on his chest ..

" accha ?. main suraj hu? t... " he was cut by a loud cry of the ruler of cid family. . even the first one to receive blessing and hug from dcp chitrolle ! .. the queen of cid team who is. respected like a queen and is the most pampered queen in the world..

he went without. giving her a chance .. he carried his princess and brought her to bed. and she stopped crying and slept between her parents. .

...

...

...

...

it was Saturday.. they were watching the night news in tv.. suddenly a news came .. the journelists were taking interview of a girl infront of the coart .

girl in tv : bohot sare sapne lekar ayi thi sasural. . accha pariwar milega.. sukun se jiungi .. per pata nahi tha ki nark ( hell ) pe ayi thi . kuch dino bad ghar pe ek party arrenge hua. . sab drink karrahe thaey. . mujhe bhi offer kia aur. maine accept kia. . uske bad subha uthi toh kuch yad nahI aya . aise chalta raha.. phir. ekdin samjh meri drink mai sedactive milata tha aur meri anjani mai. . main bohot bar bhagnekI koshish ki per mujhe zor zabardasti pakarke lati thi . phir ekdin police complain karne geyi.. case bhi kia. . per wo log pata nahi kaha se meri nakli mental treatment ki report dikhakar case withdraw karwa lia.. shayed bhagwan meri sath thaey.. us police mam ko shak hua aur unhone chanbin shuru ki . aur main bhi plan banayi ki main aur nahi sahungi. . phir unlogoko ye jhut boli kI mujhe koi problem nahi hai.. phir uske bad ek party hua toh main us business man ke sath geyi .. phir use samajhneke pehele hi unko cloroform sunghake behosh ki . phir pichewali. darwaja se bhagke us police mam ke pas ayi.. unhone bola ki unhe asliyat pata hai. . phir maine agli party mai police ko sabko rangi hato pakarne mai madad ki.. ab sabko lifetime jail hua hai.. main duniya ki sari larki ko kehena chahungi , narishakti ( women power ) bohot. powerful hai.. agar kabhi koi aise situation mai parhe ,. ya kisiko aise situation mai tarapte hue dekhe toh chup mat rahiye . annay ( wrong deed ) ki khilaf lariye.. aur himmat mat haraiye. jit apki hogi . nari shakti ki jay. "

the girl finishef her story and the journelist came infront of the camera and said.

" let us sallute women and women power .. " and he did so..

tarika ' s eyes were moist when she looked beside her she found abhijeet standing and salluting her with board and proud smile .

THE END

* * *

even I sallute to those women who had gone through this bitter truth and fought back .

...

...

...

...

and thank you so much guys for your lovely and warm support .. to all your reviews I have only one answer

" these parts of our socity must know that, those who does this type of hellorious act will not be forgiven.. not here not even up there. .


End file.
